Class: Empath
Empaths are a Support Fighter class that requires Mettle to play. Empaths are among the most intimate Supporting classes, as they strictly empower one unit at a time. Empaths can build anything, as they are mostly based on offering their own powers to empower one unit. Empaths require Enchanting, Runecrafting, or Weapons Mastery. Empaths may begin with Heal, Imbue, or Lifelink. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Empowering Boon - Upon use, target unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.6 )m has its Class Special's cooldown reset. Additionally, any of that unit's stats that are lower than your stats become your value in that stat until your next turn, in the form of gaining a bonus in stats modified in this way equal to the difference. One use per day. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: In This Together - Whenever a unit that the Empath is bound to takes or deals damage, the Empath recovers 10 MP. Whenever the Empath targets an ally with a spell, that ally gains +10 Attack Damage until end of turn. Does not apply damage buff on self. Level 1: Soul Bind - 30 MP - Binds the Empath to an ally within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. While bound, whenever one unit recovers Hit Points, the other unit recovers half that many Hit Points. Additionally, the other bound unit receives half the buffs given to its bound ally. If Overcast, these values instead are worth the full amount of either Hit Points restored or Buffs given on other unit. Can have multiple units bound to you. Cannot trigger multiple stat gains or instances of healing on any given unit with one action. Lasts as long as you remain within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m of the bound ally. Level 1: Redirect - Whenever a bound unit takes damage, you may redistribute that damage among all units directly or indirectly bound to that unit. The original target must take at least 50% of the damage originally taken. Passively gives all bound units a +20% Chance to resist oncoming disables. Redistributed damage is Pure Damage, but the total damage is reduced by 5 for each unit it is being redistributed to. Level 2: Shared Power - 20 MP - The Empath imparts his energies, taking away any amount of his or her own Attack Damage, Spell Effect, Armor, or Spell Resist to give that much of that stat to an ally that the Empath is bound to. This transfer of stats lasts as long as the Empath remains bound to the other unit. If Overcast, the target gains twice the stats redistributed instead. Cannot target self. Level 4: Follow You Until The End - 25 MP - The Empath links him or herself to an ally that he or she is bound to, and remains linked to that unit until the Empath's next turn. While linked, all movements and location altering effects ( such as blinks and push effects ) may be mirrored by the other linked unit. If Overcast, costs no Mana, and the Empath may replicate this effect to all units that he or she is bound to. Level 6: Back From the Brink - 15 MP - Can be used at any time. Pulls a bound ally to a location within 5m of the Empath, countering all spells and attacks targeting that ally. If Overcast, costs no mana. Level 8: Bound By Fate - The Empath may have up to one of his Soul Binds last an infinite amount of time, and can change the bind at any time. When the Empath changes who the endless Soul Bind's target is, the previous target has their Soul Bind disappear at end of turn. Level 10: Surge of Strength - Upon use, the Empath grants target Bound ally +60 Attack Damage until end of turn. One use per day, but has a 10% chance to have its cooldown reset whenever the Empath or a bound unit kills a unit.